


Forgive me, Father

by tacosntiddies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Caught, Church Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Priests, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacosntiddies/pseuds/tacosntiddies
Summary: Steve confesses his darkest sins to his priest, which turns out to be Bucky trying to prank





	Forgive me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> For @tranquil--heart's writing challenge

Bucky wouldn’t have claimed to be the most religious guy on the planet. In fact he kinda hated religion.

Steve and him were walking to Steve’s church so Steve could confess. Confessing seemed to be this biggest piece of Malarkey to Bucky on the planet. These priest would “forgive” people sins after they shed their secrets in a booth. Plus, his Stevie didn’t have anything to confess for. Steve was as pure as the snow. He did gamble, swear, or fuck. He was a good boy. A good boy that was completely oblivious that his best friend was a queer. 

“Stevie, do you really need to tell your sins to the box man? You don’t even sin!” Bucky moaned exasperated.

“We all sin, Buck.” Steve replied.

“What sin did you do Steve, forget to water a flower and it died?” Bucky snarked.

Steve chuckled, “If only,” he grinned up at Bucky making Bucky’s heart flutter. He felt the blush spread across his cheeks. God, Steve was pretty.

“Well, whatcha been doin’ the Stevie?” Bucky arched a brow and the Steve blushed furiously. The rest of the walk Steve tried to get out of Stevie what his sins were. Stevie refused to answer. Bucky’s curious mind was getting the best of him.

They entered the church, where Stevie was quickly swarmed by the church staff in the foyer. Bucky walked into the main hall greeted by a morbid statue of Jesus hanging on a cross. He rolled his eyes. He never understood Christianity and why they wanted to portray their god in suffering instead of an image of his benevolence.

He looked over at the confessional booths and the priest side was wide open. A smirk crossed his face when a wicked idea came to mind. He rushed past the pews and shut himself on the priest side of the booth. He giggled to himself, he would get to hear Steve’s silly sins. He was positive he would hear stuff like Steve thought someone was an asshole. And thought the word asshole. For shame, Stevie.

The door shut on the other side for moments later. “Forgive me, father for I have sinned.” Steve’s voice came through the booth. 

Bucky has been to enough confessions in his child year to be able to at least pull this off.

“Unburdened yourself and confess thy sins before me and the father.” Bucky said doing his best Irish accent to mimic some of the priest here.

Steve sighed deeply and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Father, I’ve done it again. Impure thoughts and touching myself.”

Bucky almost choked on this. Bucky knew it made since that Steve would masturbate. He was 19. Just because Steve didn’t talk about sex didn’t mean he didn’t think of it. “Continue,” He croaked.

“And the thoughts were again about another man.” Steve voice whispered. 

Bucky gripped his knees. Fuck! Fuck! Steve liked men too!? Did this give him a shot. “What did you think about?”

Steve gasped. “I...um...I… through about using my mouth on my best friend. I thought about penetrating him.” His voice rasped raggedly.

Bucky moaned from the other side of the booth, “Fuck, Steve.” He never would have guessed. All the blood had rushed to his cock and he opened the door.

“Bucky!” Steve hissed. Bucky yanked open the door of Steve’s side of the door. His blue eyes wild with fear, “I… please don’t hate me, Buck!”

Bucky shut the door, “shut up and kiss me, Stevie!”

“Here?!” Steve groaned even though he was already to standing for the kiss that Bucky demanded.

Bucky crashed his lips over Steve’s. Steve growled into Bucky’s mouths and then his fragile hand reached up to grip Bucky’s nape. Kissing Steve was better than he could have ever dream.

“You taste so good.” Steve growled and pressed his lips back to Bucky’s. Bucky whimpered onto his mouth. He tangled a hand up in Stevie’s golden hair. Steve tasted good too. So fucking good. 

Their mouths crashed over one another and their tongues battled for dominance. Steve’s won. He started to ground his cock against Bucky as they started tearing away all of each other’s clothes, “You gonna fuck me in this booth, Stevie?”

Steve reached down and grasped Bucky’s cock with his soft small hand and Bucky whined with surprise. “Is that what you want? To be fucked right here?” He trailed his lips along Bucky chest and sucked a nipple between his lips. Bucky gasped at the sensation that crashed through his body. 

“Yes! Please, Stevie.” Bucky barely recognized the sound of his own pleasure drunk voice. He mewled helplessly with each stroke Steve gave him, his back hit the wall of the confessional booth with a thud that both men were to occupied to notice. 

Steve released him and Bucky whined. A smirk crossed his Stevie’s lips and it made Bucky’s heart race. Tiny Steve looked dangerous with that smirk. Steve pressed hot kisses down Bucky’s abs and his tongue flicked out over his heated skin. His knobby knees hitting the wooden floor of the booth. 

“Oh fuck! Stevie, are ya…” Bucky choked on his words because Steve did exactly what Bucky was about to ask of. He rolled his tongue around the leaking head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky wanted to close this eyes because this felt so good. He, however, needed to keep his eyes open to watch his golden haired sweetheart swallow his cock. “Ohhh...Steve!”

Steve bobbed his head, looking up at him with brilliant sapphire colored eyes. They watered when Bucky’s cock rubbed the back of his throat. Soon, Bucky was panting and moaning constantly and without warning that little devil Steve pulled off his cock with a loud pop sound. 

“Steve, don’t stop!” Bucky couldn’t help himself from stopping his feet with frustration. He was so close to cumming.

“Turn around, baby.” Steve commanded. Bucky did as he was told his eyes widened. He knew that was Steve was about to fuck him right here. What he didn’t know was how Steve prepared to get him ready. 

Steve’s mouth was on his rim within seconds. He tongued at Bucky’s hole with abandon and Bucky pounded a fist on the wood. It swirled in erotic circles making Bucky sweat, and then, oh god, then, Steve’s hot tongue was inside him. Bucky began to shake with his desperate need to release. 

Steve pulled away giving Bucky’s cheek a playful slap as he stood and Bucky growled. “Don’t worry Bucky, I’m about to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.” Steve rumbled and Bucky keened in response.

He nudged the head up against Bucky’s opening, hoping that spit would serve as lube. “Forgive me, Father. For I’m about to sin.” Steve rasped as he sunk into to Bucky. 

Bucky cried out. “Fuck!” It hurt a decent amount. Bucky was just so hard though, some part of him liked that it hurt. 

“Sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Steve admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice sounded strained. 

“No, Stevie. I need it. Please!” Bucky gasped. Steve pull his hips back and did a slow stroke in. His cock pushing into Bucky’s prostate, making his angry cock leak. “More!” He hissed.

“So pretty.” Steve murmured to himself. Bucky did look gorgeous, nude with his hands splayed against the walls off the confessional. His back arched to give Steve better access, and his tight hole stretched around Steve’s aching cock. 

Steve moved faster and Bucky’s body trembled. He was letting out the most delicious moans and he didn’t know if he would last much longer. He had never been inside someone before and fuck if it wasn’t the best damn feeling in the world. He gripped Bucky’s cock which made Bucky throw his head back. “STEVE!” Bucky bellowed with one stroke. Bucky’s cock began to pump seed from him and it was over for Steve. He followed, spilling in Bucky’s tight heat. Bucky slammed his fist against the door and whipped open. Two priest stood in the room and saw cum spurting from Bucky’s beautiful cock, painting the pews in front of him.


End file.
